Pizza
Pizza is a male contestant on Object Filler Again. 'Appearance' In Object Filler, Pizza is a slice of pizza with a thick yellow crust and tomato sauce. In Object Filler Again Pizza is a plain cheese pizza slice. Personality Pizza is a contestant who wants to do well, as seen in ��, where he is the one who comes up with most of the strategies on his team. He is not afraid to speak his mind and can thus end up sounding rude, such as when he states that he does not want Ethan to host. Coverage Object Filler In Go Climb A Mountain, Pizza, along with other recommended characters, was recommended to join season 1. In back, he only received 4 votes so he was unable to join. Object Filler Again In But I'm Not Done Yet!, Pizza is participating in a showoff contest with Grenade, Rainbow Star, and Lighthouse. He gets annoyed at the latter when he accidentally shines his light in his eyes. He is the only one out of the four to not actually show off at all, possibly due to Grenade detonating, abruptly ending the competition. He agrees to join the show offscreen at some point, and is seen with his friends in the crowd, arguing about who should host and later about not wanting to do a challenge. He, along with several others, aggressively disagrees with TOSVMOTPSOMMCTBMITLAR's suggestion that Cool Glasses should be the host, but agrees with Entire SSG Cast that the viewers should vote on a host. In Babies Running Even Faster, he is seen on the bleachers at the beginning, listening to his friends before they are interrupted by Lighthouse revealing the results of last episode's vote on the host. He received 2 votes, not enough to become host. He claims to not want Ethan to be the host when it is between the latter, Rainbow Star, and Mr. Sketch Marker He says he is scared when either Ethan or Mr. Sketch Marker would become the host. He is seen as part of the crowd, trying to form a team. At some point, he joins Watch and Learn offscreen. He tries to stop Lighthouse from accepting Tent and Blue iPhone Plug onto the team, but fails. He is seen with Grenade when the team is named. He and his team confirm that they have seven members when Wooden Spoon points out that there are only forty-eight contestants due to Mr. Sketch Marker now being a host. He is the first person to run for his team in the relay, but is never seen passing on his baton to Grenade, instead being seen sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the first runners. Watch and Learn places third, so he is safe. In ��, Pizza gets the unsharpened pencil for his team. He tries to find various ways to sharpen the pencil, and settles on slowly scraping it on one of Blue iPhone Plug's prongs, eventually giving up due to making no progress. However, Lighthouse accidentally sticks the pencil in Blue iPhone Plug's mouth, sharpening it due to the latter's special features. This means that Watch and Learn is safe at 5th. Category:Male Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Watch and Learn Category:Characters Category:Recommended Character Category:Voiced by Diamondcup67 Category:Food Characters